fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Golfing Siblings Rivalry
Golfing Siblings Rivalry is a sports compilation game for the SNES in 1994 by Hybrid Co. The game stars an aspiring but failing overshadowed fame-hungry sibling rookie golfer trying other sports pre-season so he can finally achieve better than his successful sister by getting to the top of his game. Story You are asked to choose the male character or the female character. You can name these or leave them as the default names, Touko and Gorufa. You grew up in harmony with your sister, you were always there for each other. You both loved golf, but a injury put you off a professional career and a pathway for your sister to achieve the limelight. You are now near fully recovered, and are sat at home watching TV, and your professional golfing sibling is there about to enter the World Championship. You become jealous and get out your old equipment and head to the world champion ships. You then find out that only winners of the four County Cups are allowed in so you go enter them, and must win to compete with your sibling in time. When you exit the tournament you are left ashamed by your sisters victory, so you get to your local gym and sports complex and put yourself on a strict training regime. 4 other sports can be contested in with minigames with them. The player chooses which sport Touko does first, badminton, tennis, bowling and wrestling. Each you defeat the champions at but your news interview is interrupted by your sisters 7th Open Cup victory in tatters when she drops out due to a back injury. You are called by your sister to enter on her behalf and you vow not to let her down, to prove yourself you play her in mini-golf which she can just about handle. Prove her right and defeat some of the worlds best golfers! Gameplay Each of the 4 golf cups have 9 regular and 9 mini golf courses. They will vary in difficulty and each cup will apply to a certain theme. The Championship will have a grueling 30 hole challenge. Once earning prize money and winning cups, you can customize your character from the four stats Power, Accuracy, Composure (when recovering) and Putting. Outfits, clubs and bonus holes can also be bought. Clubs can either be manually changed or automatically by changing shot type. The game can be played by shooting with the ball into a hole with a click of a button A, or Y for a more complex shot where clubs, spin, and power-ups can be changed. For every sport, a radar appears at the top middle which fades away if the player is near it. The stats for each sport will be displayed around the edges of the screen. The HUD has a silhouette radar lit up when touched for a closer look or if the screen isn't touched for 3 seconds. The left has your chosen racket/club bag and in-between these is the shooting. The preparing is at the top of the screen and the action is at the top. Clubs and shots are executed by simple presses of buttons. Modes Apart from the Story Mode there is a Friendly mode where a quick game with some settings to be changed like length, power ups and CPU level. Other modes are Elimination were you play a sport with no gimmicks and each of the 10 players goes out each hole/9 holes. A mini-game mode can also be chooses where the sports are played with a twist like Golf Target, where you have to hit the golf ball on a huge target like in Wii Sports. Coincidentally the Tennis Target Smash from Wii Sports also appears. Controls Golf *A/Tap Ball Prepare (press where you want the meter to charge). *B Chip *Y Drive *X Putt *Start Pause *Select View Stats *D-Pad - Change Camera *D-Pad while the shot is being taken - Put a Spin on the Ball Golf Cups Each cup has 9 holes, they can be saved and resumed in between. While the other sports have 3 opponents and one boss, the cups have 9 opponents each hole. Power-ups Each sport has 5 power-ups or items to help or hinder the game for the player. Trivia *The two golfing siblings were originally twins but was changed due to The Wright Sisters. *The two protagonists default names are both Japanese to represent their anime appearance. *On Fantendo the game had gone in 3 guises, a 2011 Hybrid Delta golf online version, a 2006 Nintendo DS touch golf simulator, the other sports were only added so it could differentiate from the other golf games on the market. The SNES-era was chosen so Touko could appear in Padge: Industry Reviver. *The games slogan is "The little birdie is finally going to branch out." *The game constantly refers to the player as "You" to inflict emotion into the player. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Golf Games Category:Sports Games Category:Simulation Games Category:Stelios7 Category:Games By Stelios7 Category:1994 Category:SNES Games